youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Dudley Puppy (Shrek)
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of 2001's DreamWorks film, "Shrek" Cast *Shrek - Dudley Puppy Puppy *Donkey - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Princess Fiona - Teodora Villavicencio Quest *Princess Fiona Ogre - Kitty Katswell Puppy *Lord Farquaad - Denzel Crocker OddParents *Dragon - Sylvia Over Yonder *Big Bad Wolf - Buff Frog vs. The Forces of Evil *Three Blind Mice - Bloo, Wilt and Eduardo Home for Imaginary Friends *Ko and Radicles K.O. Let's Heroes Be and Mr. Woop Man's *Gingy - Razmo (Ratz] *Pinocchio - Dipper Pines Falls *Magic Mirror - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Dwarves - Newt Captain LaPoutine, Armando, Booli, Burt, Spewey Express and Atchan Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Snow White - Jenny Wakeman Life as A Teenage Robot *Cinderella - Sam Sparks with a Chance of Meaballs *Donkey's Old Owner - Desireein Phantom *Peter Pan - Lincoln Loud House *Tinker Bell - Blossom Powerpuff Girls *Geppetto - Hugh Test Test *Angry Mob - Baron Vain's Legion of Henchmens Modifyers and Prime Guards Universe *Captain of the Guards - The Captain Ratz *Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Benny Ratz *Baby Bear - Gumball Watterson Amazing of Gumball Watterson *Papa Bear - Richard Watterson Amazing of Gumball Watterson *Witch - Sunset Shimmer Little Pony Equestria Girls *Thelonius - Hades and Sharko *Fairy Tales - Ponies Little Pony Friendship is Magic, People of Townsville Girls and Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends *Witches - Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Three Fairies - Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet Universe *Pied Piper - Spongebob Squarepants *Two Children from Woman Who Lives in a Shoe - Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Merlin - Mad Jack the Pirate *the Duloc mascot - Mandark Labortary *Woman who screams Give him the chair - Rouge The Bat The Hedgehog *Woman cheering Alright - Tulip Van Helsign *Guard next to Farquaad - Ryder Over Yonder *Monsieur Hood - Mayor Shelbourne with a Chance of Meatballs *Monsieur Hood - Scientists and Homeslice Cole Lampkin Brobot Jack *Shrek in Armor - Samurai Jack *Priest - Priest Squarepants *People of Duloc - People of Welcome to the Wayne *2 Guards - Goofball John Mcgee Home for Imaginary Friends and Ryder Over Yonder *Lord Farquaad's Guards - The Vampires Hi Puffy AmiYumi Scene *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 1 - Opening Credits [All Star] *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 2 - The Flying Talking Skeleton *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 3 - The Odd Couple *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 5 - Lord Denzel Crocker/Discord the Magic Mirror *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 7 - Dogs Are Like Onions *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 9 - Facing Off Sylvia *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Teodora *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 11 - Escaping Sylvia *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 12 - Dudley Removes His Mask *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 13 - Making Camp *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 14 - Under the Stars *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 15 - At Denzel Crocker's Home/Teodora's Bird Song/Make Up *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 16 - Monsieur Mayor Shelbourne *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc [My Beloved Monster] *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 19 - Grim Discovers the Princess' Secret *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 20 - Sunrise/Denzel Crocker's Proposal/Wedding Preparation [Hallelujah] *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 23 - True Love's True Fom/Happy Ending [I'm a Believer] *Dudley Puppy Shrek Part 24 - End Credits Gallery Winx club and friends adventures Wiki Dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Shrek Grim original design.jpg|Grim Reaper as Donkey Enid-ok-ko-lets-be-heroes-80.2.jpg|Enid as Princess Fiona (Human) Kitty Katswell 982.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Princess Fiona (Ogre) GenieMeanieMinieMo110.jpg|Denzel Crocker as Lord Farquaad S1e19b Sylvia 5C Of our lives 5C .jpg|Sylvia as Dragon Buff Frog.png|Buff Frog as The Big Bad Wolf Barrels and Crates 82.png|Ko and Radicles Mr. Woop Man Characters.png|Mr. Woop Man's as The Three Little Pigs Bloo-Looking-Something.png|Bloo Pre-accident Wilt.jpg|Wilt Eduardo-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-3.05.jpg|Eduardo as The Three Blind Mice Ratz08.jpg|Razmo as Gingy Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-6.jpg|Dipper Pines as Pinocchio Discord 5C-would I lie to you-5C- S4E01.png|Discord as Magic Mirror Image 5.png|Hades as Thelonious Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne as Monsiuer Hood Scientists.png|Scientists Tumblr os4rycbLLK1vbey5vo1 1280.jpg|Homeslice Cole Lampkin Brobot Gangreen Gang.png|Ace, Snake, Little Arturo, Grubber and Big Billy as Monsiuer Hood's Merry Men Newt-pirate-express-57.6.jpg|Newt Captain-lapoutine-pirate-express-20.5.jpg|Captain LaPoutine Armando-pirate-express-1.92.jpg|Armando Booli-pirate-express-2.09.jpg|Booli Burt-pirate-express-2.79.jpg|Burt Spewey.jpg|Spewey Atchan.jpg|Atchan as The Seven Dwarfs Jenny Wakeman 1.jpg|Jenny Wakeman as Snow White Thumbnail.jpg|Sam Sparks as Cinderella 5023b153bc0a17aab91323b0f5c1bc68.jpg|Desireein as Donkey's Old Owner Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Peter Pan Blossom.jpg|Blossom as Tinker Bell Hugh-test-dad-johnny-test-57.jpg|Hugh Test as Geppetto Modifyers_unite_new_villains_by_skeletonguard90210-dcisrxk.png|Villains from The Modifyers Tumblr_ojllouXwTf1urwc18o1_1280.png|Prime Guards as Angry Mob The_Captain's_Smilling_from_Ratz.png|The Captain as Captain of the Guards Capt son.jpg|Benny as Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom Gumball-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-48.3.jpg|Gumball Watterson as Baby Bear Richard-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-8.55.jpg|Richard Watterson as Papa Bear Sunset Shimmer maxresdefault.jpg|Sunset Shimmer as Witch Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Ponies C04q480jivq01.png|People of Townsville Imaginary Friends.jpg|Imaginary Friends as Fairy Tales Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06 cropped.png|Rainbow Dash as Witches Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet 3.jpg|Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet as Three Fairies SpongeBob Peek.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Pied Piper Ami in Sleepwear.png|Ami Onuki Yumi Yoshimura -Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi-.png|Yumi Yoshimura as Two Children from Woman Who Lives in a Shoe Mad-jack-the-pirate-474127l-imagine.png|Mad Jack the Pirate as Merlin Dexters laboratory.mandark.jpg|Mandark as the Duloc mascot Rouge 17.png|Rouge The Bat as Woman who screams Give him the chair Tulips.png|Tulip Van Helsign as Woman cheering Alright Screenshot (423).png|Venomous Drool as Guard next to Farquaad Samurai-jack-samurai-jack-5.jpg|Samurai Jack as Shrek in Armor Snail_Mail_024.png|Priest of Spongebob Squarepants as Priest Screenshot 20180421 185932.png|People of Welcome to the Wayne as People of Duloc Goofball John Mcgee.jpg|Goofball John Mcgee Ryder-wander-over-yonder-81.1.jpg|Ryder as 2 Guards The Vampires Welcome To The Wayne.png|The Vampires of Welcome to the Wayne Screenshot_20180907_110314.png|The Vampires of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Lord Farquaad's Guards Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Movie-Spoof